Mr Resetti's Problem with Link
by Nayru Hatake
Summary: A Playthrough of Majora's Mask, written in story format.


Day 1

As the surprisingly loud Cuccoo rang out its call, the entire town woke up and immediately began their duties, regardless of how they really felt. The carpenters worked on the Tower in front of Clock Tower, while a few workers and their chief went back to argue with Viscen and the Mayor as to abandon the city or not. During their argument, the Mayor was powerless to speak out against them as Viscen, the head guard, tried to convince the captian of the guards, Mutoh, to evacuate the town due to the rumor of the moon falling. Mutoh would have none of it.

The Bombers would wander town, gathering random bits of information and telling it to their team members. A day prior to the Hero's arrival, they had someone want to join their group. In order to join the Bomber's gang, one must play a simple game of hide a seek. If you find, and catch, all 5 Bombers, you get the honorary Bombers Notebook and are a member automatically. However, their new arrival didn't honor their code and was kicked out of the gang.

Anju and her mother would begin attending to the Troupe living in their inn. Unfortunately, Anju would be the one cooking. Anju's grandmother would be staring off into the wall, waiting for her son, Mayor Dotour, to arrive. To her suprise, the only person who visits her is the Hero, whom she mistakes as Tortus, Mayor Dotour's first name. Though the Hero would fall asleep for most of them, she was proud to tell them again.

Everyone else in the town would merely wait for someone to come by and play, or talk. Most of them would be bored standng there all day from open to close. All except the Postman, who went about his duties, picking up, sorting through, and delivering the letters and packages sent in the mailboxes. Nobody could stop him once he made his rounds, and nobody could keep him from absolute precision when delivering. All must be on time. During his downtown, oddly, he'd make up a game, trying to count to ten with no time to spare. Exactly ten seconds. No more. No less...

When the moon first appeared, this is what would go on during the first day. It was predicted the moon had three days, a full 72 hours, before it fell, destroying everything in its path. That's when a small Deku appeared from nowhere. The first thing to see this Deku with a light Fairy following him, was a dog. It saw him emerge from the Clock Tower and it immediately began barking. The Deku showed some fear and ran off. The dog felt confident and ran in small circles, as it normally did.

Days 2 and 3

While the townfolk prepared for the Carnival of time, the Deku did little errands, like catching the Bombers. Sadly, he wasn't human, so he couldn't be a gang member. However, he did recieve the code to get past a Bomber guarding the Astronomer's lair. Once passed, he looked into a telescope to watch a spectacular event occur; the moon's "eye" letting loose a "tear", which fell nearby. The Astronomer let the Deku keep the Tear, which was put to good use.

Another Deku, near the Clock Tower, refused anything near his precious Flower. However, his true ambition was to leave Clock Town with his wife. Her birthday was near and he had nothing to give, though he knew she liked the Moon's Tears. He longed for one, but didn't know how to get one. That's when the Deku in Green came up and gave the tear up. The Deku with the Flower was so overjoyed, he gave up the flower to the Deku in green and left immediately.

Now all he did was wait for the Clock Tower to strike midnight on the Final day, so the Doors would open. Patiently, he waited. All the while, the Fairy would yell at him to hurry up and get her back to her brother. Try as he might, the Deku couldn't ignore her. However, it did make him irratated.

Finally, the clock struck 12! The ball at the top of the Tower began to raise, then fall toward the town Central. When it fell, the Doors at the top opened. Overjoyed, the Deku with the Fairy jumped into the Flower, and jumped out, high above the ground. Using the two flowers he held as propellers, he floated over to the platform with the Door, and entered.

The Clock Tower

Once at the top, the Deku looked angry as he stared at the floating figure wearing a mask. In the masked figure's hand, was a small blue wind instrument, commonly known as an ocarina. The Fairy and her brother were talking for awhile about what should be done, until the purple Fairy,Tael, her brother, said something that could stop the Masked Figure from bringing the moon down into the world. This, of course, made the Masked Figure angry, so he smacked the fairy and told him not to speak out of line. Tatl, the light Fairy, got angered at this.

However, the Masked Figure couldn't care less, and proceeded to speed up the moon's descent. The Deku took this as his opportunity to strike, and he did. With the Bubble powerup he'd learned before tackling the Bombers, he blew a bubble, aimed at the Masked Figure. Lucky for him, it hit dead on and the Figure dropped the instrument, miraculously, without breaking it. The Deku ran over to it and suddenly had a flashback of days long past...

_"Link...You're leaving again?" said the princess sadly. When the green clad boy refused to answer, the Princess turned away for a moment, before turning back. "I want you to have this. And when you play it, always remember me, Hyrule, and what you've done. Listen, and remember this song well..." she told him, before placing the blue instrument to her lips and blowing, producing a note. Several notes followed to form a small tune. After handing him the ocarina, and having him repeat the tune for memorization's sake, she sadly watched him leave on his horse. "..Always remember," she whispered once he was out of earshot._

"Hey, Link! Wake up! Did you forget out situation here?" yelled Tatl. The Deku shook himself out of his memories and proceeded to play the song he just remembered. As the song echoed through the air, mysterious things happened around them. The moon's position rose back up to its height on the First Day; All things that the Deku did with the townsfolk have been forgotten, almost as if he hadn't been there at all.

When the world stopped spinning, the Deku was standing in front of the Tower, like the First Day. Almost as if they didn't believe it happened, both the Deku and the Fairy went out further to stare dumbfoundedly at the moon. It was back in the sky, where it belonged, like it originally was before time started passing. They stood there for a minute, before Tatl remembered how to get the Deku back to original form, and she told him. Immediately, they went inside the Clock tower and showed the grinning man standing there his blue instrument.

The Grinning Man nodded, chuckled, and with the organ he pulled from nowhere, he played a song, which the Deku played right after. When the song was done, the Deku blacked out. After waving goodbye to a figure in his mind, the deku awoke, to find his face on the floor. Blinking twice, the boy looked over his figure and sighed to see it intact. He stared at the mask on the floor with his blue eyes and listened to the Grinning Man's description of the song he just played, saying it was for lost spirits with souls that needed healing. The Hero nodded and picked up the mask, tucking it safely away. After a small scene with the Grinning Man, he left Clock Tower to begin his adventure to save Termina, and Clock Town in the process.


End file.
